Talk:Crey
Scorponoid Tanks Are these guys found in outdoor, in some zone? Or only during the Black Scorpion Story Arc? I'm considering to move them to the Named Enemies section if it's the later, since the sections are done that way: Outdoor spwans as regular and mission-only spawns in Named, to avoid confussion. --Yakovlev 07:40, 27 September 2006 (PDT) Aye, the only place I've seen them in on Black Scorpion's story arc. --Snorii 07:56, 27 September 2006 (PDT) : Ah, I'll be moving them to the Named Enemies section in that case, to avoid confussion =) --Yakovlev 07:07, 28 September 2006 (PDT) Tanks within the hierarchy? It looks like we're listing Cryo and Voltaic Tanks as both minions and LTs, and Power Tanks as both LTs and bosses. However, I've only ever seen Cryo/Volt Tanks as LTs and Power Tanks as bosses. (Power Tanks that would normally be bosses will occasionally get downgraded to LT in missions set on Heroic, but they don't come this way "in the wild".) Should the extra entries be removed? Robson 16:12, 31 May 2007 (EDT) :Lol, no! I vote not to remove them! I just added their powers today, and it took me some effort to find them so I could learn about their powers! =) :About the mobs: Power Tanks can be found as Lieutenants, though they are usually Bosses. Cryo and Voltaic tanks are usually Lieutenants, but they are found as Minions in high levels. :And yes, they can be found in Outdoor, out of missions. If you want to see these guys, go to: Grandville, in City of Villains ( I saw some near the Fab area); and the Rikti Crash Site, in City of Heroes (have some patience there: most of the Crey groups display just regular Lt/Boss Tanks). :The case yoy are referring to, about downgraded Bosses, only affect to the mission boss, on Heroic and if soloing, it's just one mob in the whole mission: that does not explain why the Lts are downgraded to Minions =) :And just to prove their existence and remove any doubt, I'll mention the models: check the soulders of the "downgraded" models, compare them to the shoulders of the "regular", old models: they are different. The game is not using the same model, they are different mobs =) :And well, I can't talk in the name of other contribuitors, but I can assure that when I enter a mob in the Wiki, I have checked previously its existence in game, its powers, and as much data as I could get. If these guys would spawn only as part of a given mission, then they would be in "Named Enemies", just like the scorpionoid Tanks. That's the logic of it. Please, have a bit of faith in me! =) ...After all, I have done like 95% of the Enemies section by myself. I must know something about the game's mobs by now, if only just for the time spent pursuing them! =) :...or all the debt they have caused me in the proccess...=P :Thanks for asking, and if you see something strange or wrong in the Enemies section, just ask! =) --Yakovlev 18:53, 31 May 2007 (EDT)